


unforgettable

by imposterhuman



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: As soon as Maria opened the door to Carol’s stormy face, she knew it was time to have the conversation that she’d been putting off. She hadn’t wanted to burden Carol with all the details of how they used to be, ofwhothey used to be, at first, and then it had morphed into her being too scared to say a word lest she ruin the fragile thing they’d been rebuilding. Maria really hadn’t counted on Carol remembering it before she was ready to bring it up.“I loved you,” Carol said, something almost angry in her voice as she stood on the threshold of Maria’s house. “You didn’t tell me that I loved you.”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

As soon as Maria opened the door to Carol’s stormy face, she knew it was time to have the _conversation_ that she’d been putting off. She hadn’t wanted to burden Carol with all the details of how they used to be, of _who_ they used to be, at first, and then it had morphed into her being too scared to say a word lest she ruin the fragile thing they’d been rebuilding. Maria really hadn’t counted on Carol remembering it before she was ready to bring it up.

“I loved you,” Carol said, something almost angry in her voice as she stood on the threshold of Maria’s house ( _ their house _ , an insidious voice in her head whispered,  _ you picked it out together _ ). “You didn’t tell me that I loved you.”

Maria stepped back to let her in. She weighed her options carefully: she could shake her head and say she hadn’t known, she could shrug and say that of course they loved each other, they were friends, or she could tell the truth. And that was the most terrifying prospect of all, because the truth left her open, left her vulnerable. Carol wouldn’t hurt her, not on purpose, but she’d leave again to save the galaxy and leave Maria behind. All the love in the world wouldn’t keep Carol anchored to her side-- not, of course, that Maria wanted to be Carol’s ball and chain, but she couldn’t say that it didn’t  _ ache  _ to see the woman she loved fly away time and time again.

Maria didn’t do anything without thinking. And this time, she thought  _ it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all _ . So she nodded and met Carol’s eyes.

“You did,” she confirmed. “And I loved you.  _ Love  _ you.”

Carol staggered back as if Maria had punched her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered brokenly. Maria felt a pang of pain in her chest; she never wanted Carol, the strongest woman she’d ever known, to feel broken, and especially not because of her.

“I was afraid,” Maria replied, equally as softly, equally as sadly. “I was afraid you wouldn’t remember, or that you wouldn’t believe me, and I didn’t want to open myself up to losing you again. Because I will never stop loving you, Carol Danvers, and nothing on heaven and earth can make me.”

“They  _ took you from me _ ,” Carol rasped, her hands clenching into useless fists at her side. “They ripped you out of my head. I didn’t stop loving you. You have to believe me, Maria, I  _ wouldn’t _ .”

Maria shook her head quickly, bringing her hands up to cup Carol’s face. “Oh, no, baby, of course you wouldn’t,” she pressed their foreheads together. She hoped Carol couldn’t feel the tears streaming down her face, and then asked herself why it mattered if she did. It wasn’t like she was ashamed to be less than perfectly strong in front of Carol; they’d already seen each other at their worsts and loved each other anyway. “I know, honey. I know.”

Carol met her eyes, resolve painted in the set of her mouth, silk and steel intertwined in her posture. “I still love you, Maria,” she said without hesitation. “But I’m not… I’m not the Carol you fell in love with anymore, I know that, and--”

“You shut your mouth right there, Carol Danvers,” Maria reeled back. She put her hands on her hips, the way she did when Monica was being particularly stubborn, and fixed Carol with her best  _ I’m right and you better just admit it now  _ glare. “I didn’t fall in love with a name, I fell in love with  _ you _ . You’re brave, you’re smart, you’re  _ kind _ ; just because you have alien powers now doesn’t mean you’re not the woman I fell in love with. So you keep quiet with that nonsense.”

Carol’s smile lit up the room. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, hushed, tripping over her words. 

“Always,” Maria said hoarsely, leaning in.

Carol’s kiss felt like coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
